<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep Well by Exhausted_Sloth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409450">Sleep Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exhausted_Sloth/pseuds/Exhausted_Sloth'>Exhausted_Sloth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Comfortember 2020, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, kind of, peter falls asleep leaning on steve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exhausted_Sloth/pseuds/Exhausted_Sloth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter wakes up in the middle of the night after a nightmare, he goes to the common area to try to calm down, and finds that Steve had the same idea.</p><p>Written for Comfortember Day 3: Nightmare</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Comfortember Day 3: Nightmare. Sorry this is late, current events have made it hard for me to sit down and write... Sorry if someone's out of character, I'm trying, lol.<br/>None of the characters belong to me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter sighed, rolling over as in bed. Try as he might, he could not for the life of him get back to sleep. He was staying the night at the Avenger’s compound after a mission took longer than anticipated, and it had been almost an hour since another nightmare had woken him up. He couldn’t stop thinking about the ceiling caving in on him, and the feeling of concrete crushing him, making it hard to breathe, even as he now laid safely in his bed, the Vulture long gone.</p><p>Turning over again, Peter let out another sigh. At this point, he was reasonably sure that he wouldn’t be getting back to sleep anytime soon, no matter how hard he tried. He sat up, swinging his feet onto the floor, and stumbled into the adjacent bathroom to splash water on his face. The cold liquid helped him feel slightly more alert, but did little to calm his mind.</p><p>He exited the bathroom, glancing at the clock sitting on his nightstand. 3:37 a.m. Taking one last quick look around the room, he slipped out the door and into the rest of the compound. The lights in the hallway were dim, which was nothing unusual; in a compound populated by superheroes, it wasn’t uncommon for someone to be awake at this hour, be it because they were working, or because, much like Peter, something stopped them from being able to shut their mind off, whether it was nightmares, or something else.</p><p>The compound was silent as the teen made his way past the communal kitchen and into the living room, slightly surprised to see that the tv was on, and that there was already a figure sitting on the couch. As he made his way around it, he saw Steve glance up at him, then turn his attention back to the tv. When Peter stopped and watched it for a few moments, he realized that the movie playing on it was old, though he didn’t recognize what it was.</p><p>He sat down on the end of the couch, trying to give Steve some space. This wasn’t an altogether unfamiliar situation, as it wasn’t unusual for multiple people to look for a change of scenery in the middle of the night when they couldn’t sleep.</p><p>“Nightmares?” Steve glanced at Peter, who nodded silently. “Me too. Want to talk about it?” When Peter shook his head, Steve turned back to the tv, content to watch the movie silently.</p><p>As the movie ended, Steve got up to choose another one, and Peter curled up, leaning on the arm of the couch. The tv had provided enough background noise to distract him from the sound of the concrete falling that still echoed through his mind, and Steve’s quiet presence on the end of the couch had helped Peter relax further. When Peter yawned, shivering in the slightly chilly room, Steve looked at him for a moment, then started the movie and left Peter’s sight for a moment. He returned to the couch a minute later, settling back down slightly closer to the exhausted teen.</p><p>“Peter?” When Peter turned to look at him, his eyelids drooping with exhaustion as he curled up tighter, Steve smiled at him slightly. “You cold?”</p><p>The teen nodded, and Steve held up the blanket he had just retrieved. When the super soldier held his arms open in invitation, Peter only hesitated for a moment before shifting to lean against him. Steve wrapped the blanket around the two of them, and guided the exhausted teen’s head down to his shoulder. Peter let himself relax against him, pulling his half of the blanket closer as he let his eyes drift closed. Between the background noise of the tv and the sound of Steve’s breathing, the images that had been haunting him earlier that night faded, and he allowed himself to drift off.</p><p>Steve glanced down at Peter, smiling again when he saw that he had fallen asleep. He reached over and gently ruffled the teen’s hair, then turned his attention back to the tv.</p><p>A while later, as he felt himself slipping towards sleep, he mumbled, “FRIDAY? Can you turn off the movie?”</p><p>“Of course, Captain Rogers.” The AI responded quietly “Sleep well.”</p><p>Steve didn’t respond, having already fallen asleep.</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, Bruce entered the common room with a cup of coffee, only to pause when he saw Steve sitting there, and Peter leaning on shoulder, both of them still fast asleep. Smiling to himself, Bruce quietly asked FRIDAY to save an image of it, then turned around and returned to the kitchen so he could enjoy his morning coffee without waking either of the sleeping superheroes up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just in case anybody cares, the reason I chose the time 3:37 a.m. is because that was the time I was writing that part of the first draft... Most of my stuff has been written in the middle of the night, lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>